


hashtag super women party

by notcaycepollard



Series: hashtag secret agent [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, and then happened some more, don't start a hashtag trending when you are a secret agent, party hard with the MCU girls, russian sex phrases, skye is a human disaster, uh so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think EVERYBODY is bringing the vodka. Simmons brewed some in her secret lab still. Probably don't drink it though because I'm not really sure what she put in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag super women party

**Author's Note:**

> so it continues. who wouldn't want to party with MCU women though.
> 
> I do actually check these tweets to make sure they're under 140 characters. such dedication.

@quakenotthegame: @peppertheboss still on for tomorrow?

@peppertheboss: @quakenotthegame Yes! I've already banished Tony to the lower levels.

@peppertheboss: @quakenotthegame I mean it's Tony, so he'll probably try and crash the party, but I do what I can.

@quakenotthegame: @peppertheboss I can probably hack FRIDAY to lock him out of the elevators.

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame @peppertheboss you guys do know I own FLYING SUITS, right

@quakenotthegame: @iamironman want me to hack those too?

 

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame @peppertheboss soooooo I heard there'll be hair-braiding happening tonight so I'll steer clear

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame @peppertheboss ... you might want to make sure @mightythunder doesn't hear about the hair braiding, though

@scientistjane: @iamironman @quakenotthegame @peppertheboss Sadly @mightythunder's off world dealing with, IDK, #SpacePrinceMatters. Hence: ice cream.

@scientistjane: @iamironman @quakenotthegame @peppertheboss It's sad because he's actually the best at French braids.

@quakenotthegame: @scientistjane @iamironman @peppertheboss hooray for ice cream and talking about boys.

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame @scientistjane @peppertheboss boys and girls and also vodka.

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround @scientistjane @peppertheboss #SuperWomenParty

 

<from: sdj@shield.net> sup, you coming tonight?

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> absolutely. I haven't seen melinda and bobbi in too long.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> I'll bring the vodka.

<from: sdj@shield.net> I think EVERYBODY is bringing the vodka. Simmons brewed some in her secret lab still. Probably don't drink it though because I'm not really sure what she put in it.

 

@quakenotthegame: turns out @nothermionegranger is weirdly great at spice girls karaoke. #JustNinetiesGirlThings

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame @nothermionegranger Aw man, you're at karaoke? Not fair, your party is having too much fun, I'm requisitioning some.

@hunterhunter: @irunthejoint mate I said you hog the mike as a JOKE, don't tell me it's the truth.

@irunthejoint: @hunterhunter I'll have you know I'm an excellent singer, actually.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint May says you're really not.

 

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint hey this is super exciting, Nat's teaching me RUSSIAN

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame @irunthejoint well to be strictly truthful she's teaching you Russian curse words and sex phrases

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint BABY, russian SEX PHRASES

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @quakenotthegame 1) how do you speak Russian, 2) please don't let my #SuperheroGirlfriend learn Russian sex phrases.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint @quakenotthegame hello, my babushka taught me, obviously, and no promises

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint dude I think she's also teaching #SuperheroGirlfriend sex krav maga

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround Oh god, I'm literally going to die.

 

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint heyyyyy

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint ssssssuuuuuuuup

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint cousoln

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint COUUUUUSLON

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame Skye WHAT, it's four am

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint yourrrrfaaaaac e

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint I LIKE ITddaffd

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame Jesus what did you DRINK

@nothermionegranger: @irunthejoint @quakenotthegame I'm sorry, sir. This is KIND of my fault.

@irunthejoint: @nothermionegranger @quakenotthegame Elaborate.

@nothermionegranger: @irunthejoint It turns out that what I was distilling is Very Fun for us but it doesn't have the BEST effect on Inhuman biology. 

@irunthejoint: @nothermionegranger She's going to be so furious in the morning. 

@irunthejoint: @nothermionegranger Quick, draw a moustache on her face.

@nothermionegranger: @irunthejoint Sir! I couldn't.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint @nothermionegranger BUT I COULD.

 

@quakenotthegame: hhhhhhgnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

@quakenotthegame: the ceiling is TALKING TO ME WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint coulsoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame Feeling good, huh? May says she couldn't wake you or Darcy up at all. You're lucky @peppertheboss is so nice.

@peppertheboss: @irunthejoint Well I do have a Literal Tower of guest rooms, I guess. :)

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint please can you come pick me uuuuuuuppppppppp

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame Yeah I guess. Need anything?

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint some Advil and like three egg mcmuffins and, idk, ten hash browns

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I'm not sure you'll be able to eat that much.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint nah that's just for @darcingaround, I want five batches of hotcakes and a gallon of juice

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame @darcingaround I'm very sorry to tell you this, but it's 2pm. The McDonald's breakfast menu closed four hours ago.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint @darcingaround whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint can't you just fly around the world until you find somewhere that's in the mcdonalds breakfast menu timezone

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame @darcingaround Look, I'll just take you to a diner, okay?

 

@quakenotthegame: oh my god my #SpyBoyfriend took me to a NEW YORK DINER while I had a curly moustache drawn on my face in sharpie

@quakenotthegame: I was so hungover I thought I might actually die

@quakenotthegame: AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame It's like you were undercover! Especially because you borrowed my sunglasses. #JustSpyStuff

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint you're lucky I'm not going to kill you with all the sex krav maga I know now.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint well. I might kill you a LITTLE.

 

<from: sdj@shield.net> hey thanks for that lesson it really paid off

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> you are so welcome. 

 

 

 


End file.
